Somebody to die for
by kathaka9
Summary: "Look, if there's a chance that I can save her, I'm going to do it." "But-" "She's my mother." "Dean... You can't seriously be thinking of doing this." "I am, I don't care what it costs me. This time I'll save her, no matter what the cost." Dean travels back in time to save Mary and things go wrong...
1. Chapter 1

**Somebody to die for.**

Chapter one:

Dean hated his life. He hated that he'd failed everyone that he loved. Sam had left him last month, Cas would probably leave him soon as well. It wouldn't surprise him if Cas did leave him, either he leaves on his own or he'll end up dead. That's what happens to everyone Dean loves, they die. Dean didn't want to see his only family he had left go too. If it came down to it in a heartbeat he'd die for Sam or Cas. Family meant everything to him.

He knew how his story would end it would either be at the tip of a knife or the barrel of a gun. He just didn't want everyone around him to meet the same fate. He was about to make possibly the worst mistake of his life but he didn't care. He had filled a box with the correct materials to summon a crossroads demon and had buried them in the ground. Soon enough none other than the kill of hell himself appeared.

"Hello squirrel, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to go back in time and rescue my mom."

"What?"

"You heard me, save her!"

"You don't understand what you're proposing here. To make a deal like that requires some serious shit. It'd upset the balance of the universe or something. I don't really know or care about that kind of thing usually people make deals with me to say get money, get power, get love. Going back in time and saving someone? That's never been done before I don't even know if it'll work."

"Well you're going to try."

"Why should I?"

"Because," He took a deep breath. "I know that somewhere deep down you do actually care about me and also if you don't hells going to look like a beauty salon compared to what I'll put you through."

"But-"

"Look, if there's a chance that I can save her, I'm going to do it."

"But-"

"She's my mother."

Crowley didn't understand quite why being his mum was so damn important but Dean had a point. Deep down Crowley did care about him but that's mostly why he didn't want to do it. Saving Mary would mean that another Winchester would have to take her place. Crowley really didn't want to tell Dean that but he had to know what he was getting into.

"Dean... You can't seriously be thinking of doing this."

"I am, I don't care what it costs me. This time I'll save her, no matter what the cost."

"Are you sure you're willing to pay the price?"

"Yes." Dean said determinedly.

"But-"

"No buts. Send me back... now!" Dean demanded.

Crowley reluctantly snapped his fingers sending Dean back in time. Back to that night, the night everything had gone wrong with his life.

* * *

Dean woke up in his childhood bedroom, surprised when he found himself in his four year old body.

"Damnit Crowley." He whispered under his breath, even though he knew it'd do no good. It's not like the demon could hear him anyway.

Dean looked around his bedroom trying to get his bearings. From the other room he heard the sound of Sam crying in his room. He got up fully intending to comfort his brother's sobs. Dean pushed open the door. He saw a man standing over Sam, a man with yellow eyes. _Damn._ Dean thought to himself. He at least thought he'd have enough time to warn Mary of what would happen, though his situation would be a little impossible to explain. Dean wanted to help Sam more than ever, but it wasn't like a four year old would be strong enough to take on the demon.

Dean tried to back quietly out of the room but unfortunately the demon heard him.

"Hello Dean."

Dean froze when the demon spoke to him. Damn, he'd been spotted. Dean turned around mentally debated whether he should pretend to be a naive four year old or give the demon a piece of his mind.

"Hi..." Dean said uncertainly.

"What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be in bed?" The demon asked like it could be trusted.

"I heard Sammy crying." Dean said simply.

"Well you can go back to bed now, I'll take care of it."

The demon took a step closer to Sam's body and Dean couldn't help but react. He threw himself onto the demon, trying in vain to get him away from Sam.

"Get away from him!" Dean yelled at the demon.

"How are you going to stop me?" The demon questioned genuinely interested in Dean's plan of attack.

"Nice try. I'm not going to monologue my plan to you, I'm not that dumb."

"You don't have a plan, do you?"

"Well I have a result planned."

"And what might that be?"

"You dead and unable to hurt my family ever again!"

"Again?"

"You killed my mum! You poisoned my brother! You killed my grandparents. You killed my father and forced my mum to make a deal. Everything is all your fault! You ruined our lives!" Dean yelled at the demon.

"I don't know how you're aware of all these events but it doesn't matter. Tonight, you're going to die Dean."  
"No, you are."

"Stop talking Dean, after all you don't want to wake Sammy, do you?"

Dean tried to attack the demon again but was flung aside with a swift flick of the demons wrist. When Dean collided with the wall he let out a pitiful sob. Damn that hurt. Dean tried to get away from the wall to save Sam from his fate, but the demon kept him trapped. Bound against the wall.

The demon walked over to Sam and smiled at the baby. He cut his wrist and bled into Sam's mouth. Dean turned his head away, unable to watch.

"Stop! Get away from Sam you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled at the demon.

"You keep your mouth shut." The demon said.

The demon flicked it's wrist again cutting off Dean's ability to speak. Dean watched helplessly as the demon poisoned Sam. When he was finished he turned to Dean with an evil smirk.

"Now, what do I do with you?"

Dean felt himself pushed up the wall by the demon's powers that had been holding him to. Dean was powerless to do anything to stop it in his four year old body. Suddenly he heard footsteps walking towards the room. The demon glared angrily at the door and flicked his wrist, slamming the door shut with his demon powers. The footsteps began to quicken and suddenly Dean heard the blissful sound of Mary's voice.

"Everything okay in there?"

"Mom!" Dean somehow managed to choke out.

"Dean? Are you okay?" Mary asked frantically.

"Mom." Dean repeated.

"I'm coming in."

"No!" Dean yelled through the pain of being pinned by the demon.

Dean heard the sound of the door rattling as Mary tried to open it. He hoped that she wouldn't, he hoped that she'd remain safe on the other side. But then again he also wanted her to swoop in and save him and his brother. If anything else happened to Sam he'd never forgive himself. Especially because he knew how this night would end... in flames. He just had to get Sam out to safety.

Suddenly Mary burst through the door. Upon her entry the demon smirked at Dean and whispered to him "You know what happens next. The fire, the burning. You're a mere child do you really think that you can save them?"

The demon vanished. All the force holding Dean to the wall left him and he collapsed to the ground. When Mary saw Dean collapsed on the ground she picked him up and held him in her arms. She carried him downstairs to where John was sitting watching TV.

"John, I need help. I found Dean collapsed in Sam's room."

"Oh my god! Do we need to take him to a hospital?"

"Maybe we should, we don't know what caused it."

"Yeah, alright. I'll take him to the car, you go get Sam."

Suddenly Dean's eyes opened. He screamed but when he saw Mary and John he calmed down.

"Where's Sammy?"

"He's in his room?"

Dean's eyes went wide with fear. "You've got to get him out of there! The demon's in there."

Mary was unable to make sense of what Dean had just told her. She knew demons were real but how did Dean?

"Okay Dean." Mary said gently. "I'll go."

"No!" Dean yelled. "I'll go."

"Dean I found you collapsed in Sam's room earlier. You need to rest."

"I'm fine, I just need my brother."

Realising that there was no way Dean was going to give up anytime soon she relented.

"Alright,"

Dean ran up the stairs and found Sam asleep in his crib. Just when he was about to take him back to the safety of their parents the ceiling burst into flames.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this is so late, I actually wrote up this chapter ages and thought I'd posted it but turns out I hadn't. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I often begin one story then start writing another. Ok There is another chapter already written for this fic so I'll put that up soonish. I'm sorry for the delay enjoy Chatper 2...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Mary and John were sitting downstairs, confused by how Dean had been acting. Sure he loved Sam. but his reaction when Mary had offered to go get Sam had surprised them. Why had he been so adverse to Mary getting Sam?

Suddenly they heard Dean yell of Sammy from reason was forgotten as they both ran up the stairs to see what Dean was screaming about. Mary began to smell smoke and all the fear inside her was amplified. She just had to get to Sam and dean.

She prayed to the angels she knew were watching that her sons would be okay, she prayed she'd find them safe and sound away from whatever was causing the smell of smoke leaking throughout the house.

"Please let my sons be safe." She whispered to herself as she ran up the stairs.

* * *

Dean could feel himself beginning to panic. The fire could easily kill both him and Sam, somehow he needed to get his family to safety but how?

As much as he wanted to save his whole family he had to have faith that his parents would see reason and escape the flames threatening to consume them. Right now he had to focus on one thing... Getting Sam out.

Dean picked Sam up and held him tight in his arms, trying in vain to protect him from the flames dancing in the darkness and from the smoke looming dangerously close to them.

Dean looked around the room desperately searching for an escape route not hidden by flames. The only escape route he'd be able to use without injuring himself or Sam, was the door to the room. The flames had not gone close enough to the door to block off the escape route just yet, but as the fire continued the flames steadily approached it.

Dean knew he'd have to be quick if he wanted to get Sam out unscaved. The longer it took him to act the more smoke Sam would inhale and the more likelihood them both getting burned.

Without thinking Dean made a split second decision... He began to run towards the door, baby Sammy still stucked tightly in his arms. But the flames moved faster than him. Before he could get to the door the flames covered his only escape route. Dammit! Dean thought to himself. He was surrounded by the relentless flames with no way out. Trapped with his brother within the sea of flames Dean would have to think quickly if both of them were to get out of this alive.

Dean took a look at the flames blocking the door debating if he should just wish running through them. He had to decide, is it worth the risk? It could save Sam's life or it could doom them both. Dean cast a look behind him then looked down at Sam, giving him a small smile.

"Look's like it's up to me to pull you out of the fire once again Sammy."

Dean took a step back as flames suddenly leapt up in front of him. He hugged Sam closer to him. The baby gave him a cute smile as if to say 'I trust you.' And that was all Dean needed to make up his mind. He had to take the chance because if they stayed, their chances of surviving would only get slimmer. Going through the flames was the only way out and Dean just had to try. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he got Sam killed.

"It'll be okay Sammy. I promise that no matter what happens, I'll be there to protect you. I love you bro." Dean whispered to the baby Sam, not having the strength to say the words loudly. Smoke inhalation was beginning to get to him and while he had been sheltering Sam as much as he could from it, it would get to him eventually. Dean had to act now.

Dean sheltered Sam as much as he could and without a second thought ran through the blazing fire. He was mildly surprised when he found himself on the other side of the door. He smiled at the baby Sammy.

"We made it Sammy." Dean said weakly as he collapsed to the floor. "We made it." He weakly tried to get up off the ground but he couldn't, not with Sam still in his arms. Dean was weak from escaping the flames and he knew that he'd only get weaker. But the danger was far from over. There was still a fire raging on inside. If Dean remembered correctly the house would explode any minute, he had to get Sam out.

When he didn't see his parents around he assumed that they had already gone outside away from the flames.. or at least he hoped that that was the case. He cradled Sam in his arms as he tried in vain to get himself off the floor. As much as Dean knew he had to get Sam out he knew deep down that he couldn't.

The smoke from the fire began edging nearer to them leaking from the room. It danced in front of Dean's eyes, mocking him. It was almost like they were saying 'this is what you get for messing with time.' Watching as the flames got closer and closer to him Dean knew that there would be no escaping. He was trapped with Sam by an unbreakable wall of fire.

"Don't worry Sammy." Dean weakly whispered to his brother. "Angels are watching over you." The line almost seemed laughable now. Angels were watching over them but it wasn't like they cared. It wasn't like the angels would swoop in to save them.

Dean felt his eyes begin to droop and knew that the smoke inhalation was setting in. He looked at the any Sam be held in his arms sadly. He couldn't save him now. Suddenly he heard footsteps beginning to approach him. He weakly lifted his head off the ground and saw Mary cautiously standing over him.

"Dean?"

"Take Sammy." Dean responded.

"I'm not leaving you." She said determinedly.

"I'll catch up. Please just get him out."

Mary looked at dean. He didn't look like he'd be able to escape the flames on his own. She wanted more than anything to just take both of her boys and get them out but she knew that she didn't have the strength to safely carry them both out.

"Please mom." Dean said.

"Are you sure you can get out?" She asked tentatively.

"I'll be fine. Please just make sure Sammy is safe."

Mary hesitated. "Alright, Dean."

Dean sighed in relief and weakly handed her Sam. She took Sam from him and held him tight to her chest, protecting him from the smoke as much as she could.

"Please mom, you need to go!"

"I'm not leaving you."

"Dammit mom just go! Get Sam safe, don't worry about me."

"Dean, you're my son I'm not just gonna leave you."

"And you're my mom. I'm not gonna let you die, not again. You have to go now. Please." Dean choked out. "Trust me, I'll be fine."

Mary nodded. "Alright, I trust you dean. Sammy does too."

Dean smiled weakly at her. "Thank you. Now run!" He shouted as the door to Sam's room collapsed sending debris everywhere.

Dean let out a pitiful scream as a piece of debris from the door fell onto his leg. Mary heard his scream and cast a look back at him.

"Dean!" She yelled.

"I got it mom. Just get Sammy out." Dean responded as he slowly maneuvered himself out from under the door debris.

Dean watched as his mom left his sight. Sam would be safe, it'd be okay. His family was safe, that's all that mattered. Somehow he managed to push himself onto his feet once he'd maneuvered out of the door debris. He limped towards the stairwell which would ultimately lead him out of the house threatening to collapse due to fire.

Before dean even reached the stairs he was thrown face first onto the wooden floor by an explosion from Sam's room. The ceiling began to collapse, trapping him. He put his head to the floor and shut his eyes.

"It'll be okay, they're safe, Sam's safe. It'll be okay." He said weakly as the flames danced around him.

Just before everything went dark Mary's voice echoed in his head. "It'll be okay baby, angels are watching over you."

* * *

Mary stood outside with Sam wrapped tightly in her arms. John was beside her with a comforting hand on her shoulder. She watched the door to the house praying that any second Dean would come out. That he'd come out safely. The longer she waited the more anxious she got.

Just as she was about to run back into the burning house there was an explosion. The house began crumbling to pieces. "Oh Dean." She said sadly.

John pulled her into a hug with Sam sandwiched between them.

"I should try and get him out." Mary said sadly.

"No, that's suicide and you know it."

"But he's in there John. Dean's still in there. Someone has to help him!"

"I called the fire department, they'll help him. Us going in would be suicide."

Mary nodded in understanding. As much as she wanted to swoop in and save Dean she couldn't. She'd surely die in the fire leaving Sam without a mother, she couldn't bear to let that happen.

Mary watched as the house burned on. She still silently hoped that dean would emerge from the flames. Though deep down she knew he wouldn't. She watched as the flames consumed the house, looking up at the sky where the angels supposedly lived.

"I told him that angels were watching over him... Where are they?"

"There's no such thing as angels." John said to her quietly.

"I know that now. If angels existed they'd help him, save him."

The sounds of a fire truck sounded in the distance. About time. The sounds of the truck caused Sam to begin to cry. Mary stroked his hair softly and whispered "It'll be okay baby, the angels are watching over you."

Even though she no longer believed in angels, angels came in all different shapes and forms. To her, when dean had given her Sam and told her to get him out, he'd been an angel. So yeah, she didn't believe in angels, but that didn't mean that angels don't exist. Angels do exist, they just don't appear as you expect them to.


End file.
